The Utopia That Had Passed Away
by theholychesse
Summary: Artie was a famous street urchin with not the brightest past. Alice was a fellow patient with a fire-bright one. Both are special. Both are mad. Both are joined by the land of fantasies and nightmares, Utopia, Fairyland, Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

(**Disclaimer. I don't own Mcgee's Alice nor Artemis Fowl)**

Breathing heavily, the boy ran with all the might his little legs had. Racing past a gas powered lamp, his young face was exposed to the yellow light for a few seconds, also making his bright blue eyes glitter wildly. He was out of the range of the lamp after a few seconds.

He continued to run in the moist, filthy alleyways of London, feeling like any moment his lungs would split in half. He was not built for this! But, then again, he doesn't know what he was built for.

The dark, grey clouds above him seemed to follow him as he ran from his pursuer. He saw a pile of filth in a small alley joining to this and dove into it, hopefully tricking the one who was chasing him.

He heard the _tap-tap_ of running shoes on stone slowing and getting quieter.

Trying to slow his deep gulps of air, he became as quiet as he could, he felt his body aching, head pounding and heart pumping like a steam train.

The slow _tap-taps_ of the person's shoes began louder, they were getting closer. He stopped every movement, his heart stopped; muscles stilled and stomach stopping its backflips.

He could hear the person sniff the air like some bloodhound on a hunt.

Pleasepleasepleasepleasedon'tfindme.

The person grunted, unsatisfied by his outcome and walked away into another direction.

He sighed, allowing a gulp of precious air enter his starved lungs.

Panting like a dog, he crawled out of the pile. He took a look at the cause of the chase in his hands. A dark brown leather wallet. Opening it he took out the couple of quid (pounds) in there and pocket the wallet, he could sell it to some opium taking idiot who would think that it's new.

Practically dragging himself, he walked toward his place of living, Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, run by his psychologist, Angus Bumby.

(**New Story! Sorry if you wanted updates. I am actually, to my great surprise/anger, experiencing writer's block. I know lame excuse, but it's true! Also sorry if the chapter is short, I had to create build up, and this is it. Hope you like it!)**


	2. Chapter 2, Loot and Secrets

Plopping down on the chair in Bumby's office, Artemis settled into the leather seat.

Angus Bumby, a man of forty something years with a long, thin face with a brown beard and moustache resting on his face. His eyes are small, pale green colour and a few hazel specks in them. He was Artemis' psychologist/ guardian after he was sent to the facility. The man gave off a proud, respectable air typically, but sometimes Artemis would get a whiff of another, colder and crueler air around the man.

The facility that he had spent the last 1 and a half years at, Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, had about 32 other people like Artemis. Mentally ill and in most cases missing a chuck of their memory.

The place gave of an odor of filth and madness, something that Artemis did not give off.

He was a small boy for his age, 15, with the darkest black hair that anyone has. His big eyes are bright blue, like the sea in the afternoon, or so he had been told. He had actually never been to the shore. He had gray bags under his eyes, almost tattooed on to his face, making him look like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a century, which it did feel like.

His hair shoulder length had a wind swept look that made him look younger than he was. His pale, almost sickly skin was mostly clean of scars, though his arms, legs and torso had a few. He almost looked like a stereotypical pick-pocket, which he actually was, though the wide forehead and intelligent gleam in his eyes told of hidden potential.

Above his left eye though, he had a hazel birthmark resembling an acorn which had given the papers a fun day.

Nutter! They printed.

He was famous then, proclaimed to be maddest child of the century, even more so than Miss Liddel who came before him in the title of maddest child. Although, now she was no child.

Bumby held the key on a thread in front of Artemis' face, hypnotism, eh? A bit old fashioned isn't it? Or not, he doesn't really remember.

"Rest Artemis, breathe Artemis, in, out. Focus on my voice, Artemis. That's good. In and out. In and out. In and out." Bumby said. Artemis slid into a state of mediation, a state which was farthest but closest to the edge.

The world in his mind was a foggy one, with peculiar plants and odd animals. A cow-butterfly for one.

Sometimes he would see a young girl with him but he would awaken soon afterwards.

This was one of those days.

Getting off the chair he walked away from the Doctor's office and saw Miss Liddel enter.

She was a beauty, even though she was 7 years older than him. Dark brown hair with big green eyes. But her skin was sickly pale and hair dirty, like him.

Luckier than him in some ways, she witnessed the death of her whole family and went to Rutledge, devil's house it is. But she remembered most of her live, unlike Artemis, who didn't remember anything from the day he was found in that house…

Anyway, to his room now.

It was one of the largest rooms in the facility. Pictures of detailed chimeras, beasts, plants and scenes covered much of the walls. Sketches of machines such as the D.V, as he called it, a machine that showed moving paintings, in theory, were on the wall near his "desk". This was really a wood bench that he raised and smoothed poorly.

His grey bed lay to the far left was covered in charcoal and other drawing utilities. If one was to look to the wall at the bed closely they would find a secret cupboard that was in the walls from the day Artemis arrived. Books and loot that Artemis had stolen were in there. Books like the bible (which he thought was poppycock), _On the Origin of Specie_s was one of his favorites, and various unsorted books were there too.

Money, about 100 pounds worth was there. ( About 7640 pounds today.) He was real proud of that money and guarded it greatly, though he did have a stash of 50 pounds somewhere else. He tossed the amount of money in his pocket into the cupboard and closed it.

About 5 minutes later Peter Longfeild, a 12 year old boy with a large nose, came into his room and said in a heavy London accent,

"Bumby told yer an' Alice to go get some supplies." Artemis nodded, nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag in the process. He then walked over to Peter who lead him to a brooding Alice.

He gave her a little polite smile and they began walking toward the shop.

(**So what do you guys think? Totally an AU in the American McGee universe, but in the Artemis Fowl one….. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day. 'Till next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3, A Bad Trio

"So Miss Liddel, may I ask where we are heading?" Artemis asked the brunette in front of him. They were in the streets of London now, full of corset wearing whores and men with a large and insatiable libido.

"We have to get Bumby some medication for the other patients." She answered, not even looking back. They walked through an alley, a shortcut Artemis presumed, when the duo had three teens step into their path. All boys, one was tall and stocky, about 17, another short and stocky, about 18, and the last as medium height and stocky, about 18. A gang from Artemis' experience.

" 'Ey sweethe'rts, you want come with us for a good time?" The tall one asked. Artemis sputtered. They thought he was a girl!?

"Hey mate, first of all, no. Second of all, I'm a bloody man!" Artemis screeched, face getting red from anger. Alice's face held similar fury.

The tall one smiled. His yellow teeth, littered with cavities and blooded from his rotten gums were all showing. If that was meant to scare the duo, it failed, both had seen far worse horrors.

"We know." The group then grabbed Alice and Artemis and separated them. The short one and medium one had Alice while the tall one had Artemis.

The tall one leaned in to smell Artemis' neck. One hand holding Artemis in place while another drifted to Artemis' pants. Artemis panicked quickly, not again, not again, not again.

The other boys were touching and smelling Alice's hair, she was struggling furiously while Artemis was shocked into silence.

When the boy's hand slipped into his pants he then began twisting and turning in all directions. The teen behind Artemis growled and latched onto his hair and pulled. A grunt of pain was all that came out of Artemis.

Another few grunts signaled that Alice had managed to land a few hits onto the boys. She bit one's hand who then shrieked like a pig and drew his hand away, allowing Alice to slip away.

She began to run away but was caught by one boy. She screamed and the boys laughed.

A part of Artemis' brain noted that the floor beneath them was beginning to crack.

When a boy grabbed Alice's rear the floor cracked into pieces. The five people fell, the teens who had tried to rape them were screaming like the cowards they were, Alice was grinning and Artemis stared wide eyed at the gears, clocks, floor tiles, umbrellas and.. was that a tea set?

The group landed in a flat area, with green leaves and colourful mushrooms. Although the three boys fell through the floor into some place beneath.

Artemis slowly stood up and stared at all the things here, in the corner of his eye he could see a cow butterfly.

It was just like that place he sometimes saw. Taking a look at Alice, he recognized her as the girl that would appear.

A sudden rustling announced the arrival of a naked cat with Celtic tattoos and the second biggest grin he had ever seen plastered on it's mug.

"Welcome back to Wonderland." It purred.

(**Sorry that I updated sooner. I had divine inspiration and I had to publish more. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!)**


End file.
